Me and Him?
by Grinch Pie
Summary: This came from my mind and its mixed with other tv shows and books from wattspad. My name on there is the same as here. This first Chapter is Eve and Jay talking.
1. Chapter 1

(Eve Above)

"Jay! Prom is freaking tomorrow! And I still don't have a date! I can't be that lonely bitch with no man" Eve exclaims while waving her hands up in the air and almost hitting me in my face. I swear if this bitch hits me, she's going 6 feet under. Kidding, of course. I won't kill my best friend and I hate the thought of blood. It just rubs me the wrong way.

"I was gonna go with James, but he ditched me last minute. Now I've spent at least 200 dollars on these damn tickets" she said, as she got the tickets from her pink clutch that was sitting on the dining room table.

"Well... that's your fault. I told you he was a jackass," I said with a chuckle. Then it hit me, "Wait... isn't he suppose to buy the tickets?" I said with another chuckle and in response she glared at me.

"But don't worry!" I said quickly, hoping to defuse the bomb.

"I'm going to go get Zane and he will be your date. Your lucky that he didn't have anything planned for this weekend tho" I said as I got up from the dining table we were I sitting at to go get something from the fridge to drink. When I stabbed the straw into the hole, I continued talking "But I don't understand why you need a date. I'm not going with anyone."

"Then why did you buy a second ticket?" Eve said.

"I bought it just in case I wanted to bring someone last minute. Highly doubt it tho. I waited to long to get a date" I said.

She looked at me with a glare again as if I slapped her in the face with my words. She grabbed the juice pack from my hand and started drinking it. _Evil bitch_ , I thought as she finished it all.

"You _could_ have had a date, but your dumbass said no to Thomas. You know, Thomas the guy you met at the fire drill and had an instant crush on " she explained to me like I was the dumbest girl in the world.

"I didn't like him that much. Like you said, he was just a crush. I mean, yes we talked, but that was just one time and it quickly died. I still don't understand why he asked me when I never really did talk to him," I said. I was truly confused on why he asked me. The only thing he did when he saw me around school was steal little glances that were very noticeable to Eve and I. And the sad part was that I would never look him in the eyes for some odd reason.

"Well still, that doesn't matter, you had a date and you ruined it all because your hung up on Robert. I never knew what you saw in him in the first place. White boys aren't really my cup of tea," she said as she walked up to throw the pouch in the trash. Eve's type was more Hispanics and her own people (black people). She's always made fun of me because of my love of white boys, but what can I say. I love all races... they just happen to turn out white.

"Well thank you for your opinion Eve. It really help. " I said using sarcasm with each word that came from my mouth.

"Robert and I are history anyways" I said as clearly as I could so she would listen.

"I don't know Jay. I just have a feeling, but I could be wrong," she said and then she changed the conversation over to Zane because she saw that I was getting irritated talking about Robert and his bride to be. We talked about what I would tell Zane to wear and what she would wear to correspond with his attire; however, I knew there was something missing. She was so excited when she thought James would go, but I guess now that he wasn't... her feelings died down just a tad about going to the dance. I felt bad for her. I mean, he did only wanted her for sex but she thought it was more. She could do so much better and everyone knew it. She was so pretty and she was going to waste her pure heart and soul and mind for that piece of shit.

After the long discussion, I went home. Since my brother and I lived alone, I have to check on him and make sure he's still alive. He's just like a plant. If I don't water him and put him in some sun, he will die or become obese from eating all those damn chips he keeps buying while he plays video games 24/7.

"Kev" I called out for him to answer.

Nothing.

"Kevin" I said again.

Still nothing. Oh shit this is bad. What if he is kidnapped! What am I gonna tell the parents. Sorry, I lost your son? I would be killed on site. SHIT!

I sprinted to his door and found that it was locked. I went to the kitchen and got a key for the cabinet and walked back to the door. When I opened it I saw Kevin and his girlfriend Darcy on the bed having a freaking make out session! They looked as if they had just been busted for selling crack on the streets.

"whats...uh... whats going on here?" I said waving at the two of them with my index finger.

"nothing" they said at the same time.

These bitches think I'm dumb, but I need to get to the serious point.

"Um.. Kevin, why was the door locked ?" I said confused with squinted eyes.

"um.." he said trying to find an excuse.

"Do you pay the bills in this house Kevin? Where the hell your rent money Kevin? Give me the damn money. Because clearly you got some nerve locking doors, in a house, you ain't paying shit for?" I said with angry voice. I wasn't really that angry, I just didn't wanna be supporting no damn baby.

"Look guys, crap like this is not suppose to happen right now. Wait until you my age or married," I said and was about to head out before I remember why I needed to talk to him in the first place.

"So Kevin imma be gone for a while I'll probably come back tomorrow so I don't want anyone in the house. Sorry Darcy," I said and looked at both of them.

"Its okay, I have something I have to do over the weekend " Darcy said.

"Okay guys. Well bye" I said and headed to my room to pack a little.


	2. Chapter 2

(Zane Above)

The drive up to Orlando was pure and utter, torture. My stomach sang a song for a whole hour, in the same key. Since I forgot to refill my car snacks, there was nothing to satisfy my belly in order to shut her the hell up. My car wasn't easing the pain either. Three words could describe my car. Death Trap Oven. My air conditioner was broken and I was to cheap to fix it. That fool at the mechanic shop said, "500 dollar would be my total for the repair." Bitch What?

Hell nah.

 _"Turn left. Your destination is on the left"_ my GPS said.

As I pulled up to the black tarred driveway, I saw the house in front of me. It was baby blue with white for its trims. It looked classy... even if the windows had bars on them. Safety first.

I knocked on the door when I got to it. The knock was loud enough to get their attention, but not too loud to where they thought I was the police. A black figure came in front of the window to peak outside in a very frightening manner. After a moment a elderly aged woman opened the door.

"Hi" she said with a sweet voice and gestured me to come into the house. The living room was very spacious and their was many things that looked expensive. _No wonder they got those bars on the windows._

"My son said that someone was coming to pick him up, you must be Jay" she said.

"Nice to meet you" she said and gave me a hug. This made me tense up a bit because hugs were a little foreign to me.

"Likewise" I said and put my arms up to lightly pat her on the back.

"So he mentioned something about a dance... are you going with him?" she questioned.

"Uh no , my friend is going with him. She's really excited" I said with a smile.

"Oh that's good. Here let me go get him for you; however, I don't think your the only guest Zane invited to stop by" she said and she walked over to the hallway to get Zane.

 _Hmm_ I _wonder who the other guest would be._ _He didn't tell me that he was bring someone._ I thought as I went to the comfy floral couch.

Their was Zane as he emerged from the dark hallway. He was wearing a leather jacket with jeans and had a big smile on his face. _Too big man put those away, I_ thought to myself ad I looked at his wide smile.

"Hey bro! Whats up" I said as I got up and strolled over to him.

"Nothing much girl. Was just playin' some halo" he said.

"You got everything pack for the weekend" I said.

"Yea but I'm kinda nervous and excited to see Eve. How is she?" Zane said.

"She's good. She's really happy you agreed to come on such short notice. Sorry about that by the way." I said.

"Its all good. I really wanna see her, you know. I like her. A lot" he said.

"Thats good because she can't wait to see you either. You wanna put your stuff in the car so we can leave quick" I said.

"Yea sure" Zane said and was heading to the hallway back to his room.

"Hey, hold up." I said putting my hand out to motion for him to stop.

"Um.. your mom said that you were expecting someone else to come too. Are they going with us?" I said confused.

"yea well-" but he said cut off by the door knocking and then he politely lifted up his finger which meant "One sec" and went to go get the door.

Their stood a guy with brown hair and a little beard. He had dark gray eyes that were so mesmerizing and a jacket that said New York on it. His pants were a little saggy but not enough to see all of his boxers. He had what looked to be a duffel bag over his shoulder and looked at me with a smile.

"Hi" the stranger said in a deep voice that gave me shivers.

"Hi! How are you?" I said and walked over to him to give him a handshake.

"Good. Yourself?" he said.

"Peachy" I said. Really bitch. _You say peachy to a good looking stranger. Bitch, better improve your game my subconscious said._

"Jay, this is Robert. He's kinda tagging along with us... I told him that I was gonna go to prom with you guys and he insisted on coming" Zane said while scratching his head.

I stood their trying to hold on to my smile dear life.

"Is that a problem?" Zane said in a curious and excited tone.

"Yea Jay. Is it?" Robert said with a smirk and at that point I could only think of a few words.

 _I'm Going To Jail For Murder._


End file.
